Today's consumers are continuously seeking new ways to save time in their busy schedules, as evidenced, for example, by the increase in the number of drive-up restaurants, pharmacies, and vehicle toll collection services. While the consumers enjoy the benefits of not having to leave the vehicle, there are certain disadvantages to these types of transactions. For example, drive-up transactions often involve the physical exchange of a financial instrument, such as a debit card or a credit card in addition to a series of button selections on an interface of the transaction system, which temporarily exposes the user to elements of the weather. In addition, some transactions may be mechanically difficult based on the user's vehicle size or height in relation to the configuration of the transaction system interface, thereby causing the user to leave the vehicle in order to conduct the transaction. These issues can cause discomfort and inconvenience to the user. Furthermore, such open transactions, if containing personal or confidential information, may be subject to view by unknown persons.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way for performing secure transactions within a vehicle with minimal physical or manual interaction between the user and the transaction system.